


MerMay One Shot

by EllysiaBanearrow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Mermaid Marinette Dupain-Cheng, mermaidhunter Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllysiaBanearrow/pseuds/EllysiaBanearrow
Summary: This one-shot is based on a comic I saw on Tumblr by Wanderlustlily.Marinette was just swimming along, flipping her fins and practicing her water ballet for her parent's show later, when she heard a loud splash. Thinking it was a whale she would dance with, she swam to where the sound came from. It was clear that. once she was within range, it wasn't a whale. It was a human. A human she didn't know but hated all the same. As she swam closer, she could see the blonde hair and she knew. He was an Agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	MerMay One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy MerMay!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632926) by wanderlustlily. 



> This work is based on a comic created by wanderlustlily. Please click the link and give her some love for not only creating it but for allowing me to create this ficlet in response!

He laid there for a moment, frozen by the beauty exposed before him. Never in his life had he ever seen such a specimen as what had just dragged him from the water. As he lay there on the sand, basked in her red, scaly glory, Adrien was struck speechless. When her hand reached out and touched his cheek, an electric shock caused him to inhale her salty sea scent. A few drops of seawater dripped onto his face but he couldn’t care less, so enthralled by her was. As they both seemed to gather themselves, Adrien thought back about what brought him here today and how they ended up in this situation.

He knew his family owned a strip of land on the beach, several miles from the main fishing shops his family normally ran. Well, “family” really meant his father and brother. Gabriel Agreste took over the family fishing business when his long-passed grandfather had died. He used to run the business with his mother, but since she passed too, it was mainly his father, brother, and he. Sometimes people would come into the main shop, hand his father a letter, and he would suddenly have to leave to go to the vacation house. Adrien never knew why he’d have to rush off so quickly. Now, it seems, he had his answer.

Back then, he had to figure out why his father kept vanishing. So, he made up some excuse about going to visit his friend, Nino, but really went to the vacation house. He remembered climbing up to the cliffside behind the house. He must have gotten too close to the edge and the cliff gave. He remembered falling into the water thinking that he was going to die, no one would know where to look for him. Then, he hit the water and caught sight of red in the darkness of the water. Scales surround blue eyes. The same eyes and scales she had.

Her body shimmering in the setting sun’s rays jerked him back to the present. Her blue, reptile-like eyes stared at him, thumb pressing gently against his cheek. Again he was struck by her beauty. Beautiful black-blue hair clung to her head and flowed down her shoulders like a river. Naked from the waist up, her chest on full display, he can’t say he wasn’t pleased by her proportions. Red scales patched her skin around her cheekbones and shoulders as well as gills on her cheeks and ribs. There was also her tail and ears. Well, “ears” is a loose term. More like fins.

With her lower half being fish-like, including a webbed tail, she looked like all the fairytales of a mermaid his mother used to tell him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he heard himself whisper, unbidden. The mermaid’s face turned from shocked and surprised to thoughtful.

“Hmm,” she said, voice in a sing-songy tone. “If you really thought that…”

Her thumb brushed along his cheek again and he reveled in the feeling until a sharp pain burned from the side of his face.

“Then you would stop hunting us,” she continued. Her face turned sad as her fins slowly drooped. “You’re an Agreste. I should kill you.”

Shocked at hearing his family name come from her mouth, his eyes widened. She knew the Agreste name? How did she know? Adrien tried to ask, but her musical voice started speaking again so he chose to listen.

“But, I prefer saving life.” Her face morphed from sad to angry, her fins shoot up with her agitation. “Unlike you!”

“I-I’m” he tried saying, but she cut him off.

“Save it! Don’t let me catch you here again, because I _won’t_ be around to save you a second time. You’re lucky you’re cute.” 

Stunned again, he tried to find something to save before she used her powerful tail and flipped back into the water. He sat up, trying to see which way she went, before her red scales vanished in the depths of the water.


End file.
